


Goodbye

by EpicFail1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Goodbye Sex, M/M, pining Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFail1994/pseuds/EpicFail1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. A car passed in the street below, sending a strip of light across the opposite wall; a clock ticked somewhere in the otherwise silent apartment; and Sirius thought.</p><p>Beside him, Remus dozed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Sirius stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. A car passed in the street below, sending a strip of light across the opposite wall; a clock ticked somewhere in the otherwise silent apartment; and Sirius thought.

_“We…we probably shouldn’t…you… oh, fuck…!”  
“I know - I **know** …”_

A slow smile crept across his face – but don’t let that fool you, he wasn’t thinking anything good. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the smile to turn smug, and Sirius chuckled quietly, stretching his arms before folding them under his head and grinning.

_Sirius felt his back collide hard with the edge of his door-frame, knew it’d be bruised come the morning, but it was hard to care when another, much much better, bruise was being sucked onto his collar bone. Fumbling behind him, his hand finally found the knob and twisted violently, throwing the two men unexpectedly sideways into the room._

He could feel the ache starting in his head; matching the one stretching down his spine, the one twinging in his arms, in this thighs. All signs of a good night, he reckoned.

_“Oh we-where-we need-”  
“Shh, I know-just, just- oh, Merlin, **Moony!** ”_

Beside him, Remus dozed on.

_Crashing his lip back down onto Remus’s, Sirius licked his way into that perfect fucking mouth, feeling himself pulled forwards towards the bed. Oh fuck, he could feel Remus against his stomach; hard, just like Sirius was, so desperately, painfully _hard_. The metal zipper of Remus’s jeans scratching the sensitive skin of his lower belly as his shirt was pulled frantically off over his head._

Sirius glanced down, and let his eyes linger.

_He could feel the vibrations of Remus's groans all the way down to his toes as he slid his tongue down the man's abdomen; pausing to suck on the ragged edge of a bite scar. The bite scar. Remus’s hips bucked at the sensation, grinding himself firmly against Sirius’s bare chest._

Remus slept; naked, sweat long cooled on his skin, lips tinted red from both the wine he’d had with dinner and the rough treatment they had received shortly after.

_The feeling of Remus’s hand closing around his cock was something he’d been panting after for months, fantasising over for years, thinking vaguely and ignorantly about since he was sixteen. Just heat and friction and Remus’s gasping breath shoved into his mouth by a questing tongue as Sirius forced his own hand between their sweating bodies._

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes to relive the moment…

_“Ah-Padfoot! Ah-ah-ah-”_

**Crack! Crackle-Crack!**

Sirius was on his feet by the bed before the noise had fully registered, Auror training kicking in. He eyed the green flames in his fireplace warily, relaxing when he recognised the mess of black hair peering up at him.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” James asked, blinking up at him owlishly before visibly realising he was naked as the day he was born. James blushed faintly, fixing his eyes pointedly on Sirius’s left eyebrow.

“Prongs” Sirius sighed, sinking to his knees, distractedly grabbing a nearby magazine to cover himself.

“Morning” James grinned. “Quick question about tomorrow, what-” his voice was low, but not quite low enough as he was cut off by a sleepy grumble in the bed behind Sirius.

“Shh!” Sirius hushed, glancing over his shoulder as Remus stirred before settling again.

“…My my, Padfoot, what have you been up to?” James smirked, voice quieter now, thankfully. Sirius blushed too now, the pink of his cheeks contrasting oddly with the flickering green light of the flames.

“It’s happened, James” he breathed, slowly grinning.

“What’s happened?”

“Remus, Prongs! Me and _Remus_ , we-” Sirius stopped, too euphoric at the fact to talk, looking back over to his bed.

“Wha- that’s _Moony?!_ ” exclaimed James, peering around his friend’s side to try and catch a glimpse of the shadowed lump of a man in his bed. “When? _How_?” he demanded, excitement glinting behind his glasses and looking as eager as a gossiping school girl.

“Just now. Tonight. Um... oh, Merlin, James I was gonna tell you all about it tomorrow, I just- alright, so we did it. We did it, and- Oh Merlin, James- Merlin’s left ball, James, the sex... the _sex_ \- I mean, I’d always hoped, hidden passions and all that, but I hadn't actually expected- That is, he was so into it. I mean, obviously he was _into_ it, but I mean so _intense_ you know? I figured when we hooked up – if we hooked up, I'd be the one, you know, taking the lead but half the time he was racing ahead before I could even-”

“Fucking slow down, Pads! I've got a bet going with Lily over this, I need details. Now calm yourself. Now, who made the first move? I've got a blowjob riding on this so give me good news”

Sirius snorted quietly, unable to keep eyes gaze from sliding back over his shoulder to the man – in his bed – who, less than an hour ago, he'd shagged halfway unconscious. He felt more than a little smug about that.

“Pads!”

“Right, right, sorry... Um, so, we were out for drinks, yeah. Well, dinner really but pub grub, the usual, you know. But stayed after for drinks obviously because- anyway, that doesn’t matter. We were going over stuff for tomorrow, you know how he’s been helping me – not that the ministry cares how well he’d do if they just let him sit the damn thing. But that’s not the point. Um, right, so we were at the bar and he looked so _good_ Prongs. I think those sessions he goes to with Mad-Eye are doing him good, I really do, he was on such a high, it was almost like how he was back at school.

“He was talking about some spell him and Gideon had been working on, and he was so enthusiastic and happy, and my stomach was in my throat- or, whatever that saying is, you know what I mean, you know what he does to me when he gets all tipsy and rambling. I was just thinking of maybe calling it a night, he'd mentioned something was happening in the morning – some meeting with old Dumbles or whatever, and I had this Auror shit so, yeah. Early night like. But he kept giving me these weird looks, and sitting closer to me and closer. At one point he put his hand on my thigh – not my leg, James, _very high_ on my _thigh_ , James, and I about snorted butterbeer up my nose. I tried to tell myself I was just imaging it, I mean I have before, but then he tags along when I head out for a smoke, which, you, I thought was odd. 

“So we're just standing outside, right, cig long finished but he's not showing any signs of wanting to go back inside but I'm freezing my bollocks off by this point so I turn to head in and then out of no-fucking-where, James... he kissed me. Just like that, out of nowhere, cut himself off halfway through a sentence, he just leaned in and _bam_. Right on the mouth, and-” Sirius smiled again, slightly. “He kissed me, Prongs. He _kissed_ me”

“Then what?” urged James, enthusiasm shining through.

“He damn well shoves his tongue down my throat, that's what! After that, then we... well, erm. I invited him back to mine” Sirius coughed, going pink in the face again before glancing back over at his bed. At his bed parter. At Remus – at _Moony_. “Oh, bollocks, but enough about Remus's bollocks, what did you want anyway?”

“...You know, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Pads. It can wait. Enjoy tonight” James grinned at him, earnestly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Night Prongs” Sirius mumbled, already orbiting back to the bed and Remus. If Sirius had been paying closer attention, instead giving in to the untameable pull that was a naked Moony in your sheets, he would have noticed something off about just how earnest James was. Might have even seen the worried crinkle that had appeared at the corner of his left eye at the mention of Remus's meeting with Dumbledore.

If he had noticed these things, and pressed James for answers, he might have been able to pry the answer from his closest friend. Might have had some warning about what he was due to face in the morning. Though, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe James's promise to his wife to _'not say a fucking word James, you hear me?'_ would hold out. Maybe Lilys ominous warning of _'I gave my word to Albus and I'll be damned if you don't give me yours!'_ would hold his tongue.

As it was, Sirius didn't notice this things. So couldn't force an answer out of James. So had less than a single clue that Remus's appointment with Dumbledore was due more heed than 'some meeting or whatever'. Because James knew, through Lily, through a riddle-esk warning from Dumbledore who knew more than he let on about Lilys earlier appointment with her doctor that week ( _'not even James knew yet for Merlins sake, how the fuck did Albus know?'_ she would think, later, nursing a rather more rounded stomach as her husband rubbed her swollen feet), that the war was closer than any of them had thought.

And Dumbledore was starting to pick his soldiers.

Sirius hummed to himself, curling back up into bed again, smoothing a hand over Remus's hip and nuzzling his nose behind an ear. He couldn't help but to bite it a little, just because he finally, finally could. After all this time of watching, and wanting, and waiting... he had him.

It took a heartbreaking three hours the next morning before Sirius figured out why his bed was empty when he woke up.


End file.
